


A Place We Could Escape

by ShowMeAHero



Series: Jackie and Wilson [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Humor, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Lord, it'd be great to find a place we could escape sometime.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Place We Could Escape

“Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes,” Fred and George said at the same time, looking over the dusty, abandoned building they were standing inside of. It was finally, officially _theirs._

“We’ll put the food ones along this wall,” Fred suggested, pointing out a specific wall. George nodded.

“I was thinking the same thing,” George agreed. “I was thinking we could have a big man on top outside, you know?”

“What, a big man? Like, a puppet?”

“Like that.” George ran a finger over a dusty countertop. “Looks like us, maybe. Takes his magician’s hat on and off. The Muggle magicians’ hats, you know the ones.”

“I do, Georgie,” Fred answered. He bounded up the stairs and spread his arms wide. “This is our future, George. Breathe it in.”

“Breathes like dust and ghosts,” George said, but he followed him up the stairs so they could look out over their new store together. “She is a beauty, isn’t she?”

“The most beautiful, truly,” Fred agreed, hands on his hips as he surveyed their kingdom. “We’re going to make _real_ magic here, George.”

“Don’t I know it.” George glanced at his brother, then looked back out at the store. “Thinking maybe we could sell Pygmy Puffs. You know Gin’d get a kick out of those.”

“Oh, _absolutely,_ ” Fred exclaimed, and George grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
